alien apocalypse
by icecreamlover23451
Summary: Amu gets possessed, Rima is killed, everyone is fighting! What could possibly happen to make it worse? What about an alien apocalypse? Aliens are possessing human-kind, slowly making them turn into monsters. Humanity is now about to be obliterated. Can the guardians stop the possessed Amu and her legion of possessed humans or will they die before they can finish what they started.
1. Chapter 1

Rima's pov

I walked down the sidewalk at night, humming to myself. KusuKusu floated next to me. "Rima! Rima!" I turned toward my guardian character, "look!" she made her signature funny face and I giggled. We walked next to an alley, when a rough hand grabbed me around the waist. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by another hand.

"Stop trying to escape or I will kill you," a boyish voice said, a voice I fell in love with a long time ago. I stopped struggling and his hand was removed from my mouth. He turned me around, letting me see his face. It was the same as I remembered. That ridiculous smirk, his brown hair, his animated eyes, it was all the same.

"Rima, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Kukai!" I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was still way taller than me. "Good to see were still on good terms, but heres the thing," he detached himself from me,"I've been your enemy the entire time, i've always worked for Easter.

My eyes widened in shock. My Kukai was, and always had been the enemy. All the times he said he loved me was a lie. My eyes narrowed, and tears came out of my eyes. I turned quickly and started to run. I knew it was useless, out of all the guardians I was the slowest, and Kukai was a really fast runner.

"Rima!" KusuKusu yelled. I was almost out of the alley when I heard her yell. Daiski, Kukai's guardian character held a knife to her, and it was drawing small amounts of blood.

"KusuKusu!" I yelled "Daiski, what are you doing! I thought you loved her!" Daiski looked down with tears in his eyes. "I did and still do, Rima, but I have to do what Kukai wants or I'll disappear."

Somebody grabbed my arm, but I already knew it would be Kukai. "Daiski come on! the other guardians are about to be here!" Daiski floated down and floated next to Kukai. His hold on me changed. He was still standing behind me, but his right arm wrapped around my waist and a knife was at my neck!

"Rima!" I heard all the guardians yell, I soon saw them. They were still in their school uniform. My vision started to get blurry. My legs were weaker than normal. I started to fall but a hand held me up, I guessed it was Kukai's. I heard Amu start to shout something but I didn't know what. My eyes closed and everything went black.

**Authors note**

**This is my first time writing a shugo chara fanfic. I don't ship Rima and Kukai but it helped, to me, create suspense. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I love creating suspense. Leave reviews! Put in any suggestions you want to, but please don't be to harsh. I am still a beginning writer and don't have a lot of experience. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. **


	2. ch 2

Kukai's pov  
>I smirked evily once they were close enough to see me. They came to a full stop in front of me. "Kukai!" Amu yelled at me, "What are you doing!" I laughed darkly, "Oh Amu," I said while shaking my head, "I always liked you but I also work for Easter. Oh and about those teasers," I did the quotation mark sign with my hands, "It wasn't Kairi who put all those cd's in peoples bags, it was me. He only passed about a sixteenth of what he got, I did most of them."<br>I smirked again. Amu looked furious. "Hey Amu" I said, wanting to get her more worked up. " Give me the humpty lock and I'll let Rima go and not kill her." All the guardians glared at me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was what Amu felt. Amu walked toward me. I started to press the knife deeper into Rima's neck. Drops of blood came out and hit the floor. Amu stopped a few feet in front of me. "Put her down Kukai, NOW!" She growled on the last word. I smiled. "Suu." she said still looking at me menacingly. "okay Amu." Suu said. She quickly became Amulet Clover. "Amu" Suu said.  
>Amu nodded . She summoned a cooking whip into her hand. "Remake Honey!" she shouted. Sticky, thick, honey came out of the whip and came toward me. I drove the knife into Rima's neck and before the attak hit, she was already dead. I jumped and dropped the knife. I landed on the roof of a building. Amu looked up at me, "Kukai how could you!? I thought we, " she gestured to the guardians, "were your friends. I shook my head and jumped away from them and went back to Easters main headquarters.p  
>Amu's pov<br>I watched Kukai leave. I could have followed him but my heart was filled with pain. I fell down on my knees. "Amu," Tadase put his hand on my shoulder. "We have to call an ambulance."

I turned toward him and glared sharply, "Calling an ambulance won't make Rima come back to life Tadase." I pushed his hand off of me. "Getting the embryo and wishing for her to live will though." I stood up shakily and brushed off my skirt. "Come on, were going to file a missing report to the police." I walked in front of them at a fast pace. They followed me hesitantly, as if I lost my sanity, I didn't mind, I probably did. They started to catch up to my pace, and soon enough we were at the police station. We walked in and the door swang wildly with the force I put onto it. The bell attached kept ringing. We walked to the front desk where a lady sat, inspecting her, apparently just manicured nails.  
>"Excuse me, " I asked her. She stared at me, looking annoyed. "Yes" she said in an irritated voice. She probably expected us to day something like, "out toy is lost, " or "My parents said a bad word." I actually thought of saying something like that sarcastically, but I decided to be serious. "We were with our friend Rima, when somebody kidnapped her. We tried to chase after them but they were to fast." I finished and took a big breathe before I started crying.<br>"What are your names?" the girl at the front desk said looking away from her manicure to look at us. "Amu Hinamori," I said pointing to myself, than at Yaya, "She's Yaya, the boy standing next to her is Tadase, and the boy with the long hair is Nagehiko." The women wrote our names on a clipboard and set it down. "I'll go get an officer for you, wait here." She got up and left. Once she was out of the room, I turned toward the others. "Okay guys, we need to get Rima's body into a hiding spot." Everybody nodded.

"Mou" Yaya complained. "That's going to take so long." She sank to her knees and covered her eyes. "Yaya" Tadase coaxed, "You need to get up." Yaya made a whining sound and shook her head.

I sighed. The officer walked out of the room the lady went in. For a second, I wondered where she was, but I soon forgot that. "Amu Hinamori." I raised my hand slightly and walked toward him. "You're being interrogated first." I followed the guard through the door he just walked through. We walked through a long hallway and eventually, we came to a door that needed a password to be unlocked. He typed in the passcode that I didn't have enough time to see. When the door opened, I was disappointed. I expected a lot more than just a dusty room with a table and two chairs. The officer invited me to sit in a chair, and to not seem rude, I did.

"Finally, Amu Hinamori," he said in a creepy voice. "I get you alone, and nobody knows the passcode but me. And to make it better, I can get rid of this stupid disguise." His clothes dissolved but were immediately replaced with new ones. His shirt turned black with a collar and it had a silver outline. His pants were also black and his hair was a dark midnight blue. To complete the look, he had cat ears and a tail. "Ikuto!" I yelled, astonished.

"Sup Amu," he said "I wanted to talk to you for a while." Ikuto was grinning. "What is it," I asked, unsure of what he had in mind. "Nothing much, just something." I was confused now, than again, he never made sense. There wasn't anything that came to mind on what he would want to talk about. He walked toward me until he was in my personal space. I stood up in a hurry, knocking the chair over. I backed up quickly, blushing. He walked toward me again and I backed up. We kept on doing this until my back hit the stone wall of the room. He stood right in front of me smirking. He grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head. His face closed in on mine. Our lips were only centimeters apart. I was blushing furiously and I was positive my face was a darker red than most of the tomatoes in the universe.

Ikuto smiled, an actual smile and not a smirk. "Just relax Amu, it won't hurt." I felt my body become less tense at how gently he spoke and his beautiful smile. He leaned in a little bit closer, not close enough to kiss me but close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips. I felt my face heat up again because of the way I was thinking of Ikuto kissing me. Somebody knocked on the door. Ikuto cursed loudly and turned toward the door."Yes?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Ikuto!?" I heard Tadase say through the door faintly, "what are you doing here!?" I sensed the anger in his voice. "Where did the officer go!? Ikuto!" Tadase continued to yell. Ikuto sighed and opened the door, as soon as Tadase say my face, he started yelling again. "Why is Amu blushing!?" It was the first thing he said when he saw me, he didn't ask if I was okay or anything like that.

"Jeez Tadase," Ikuto said in a lazy voice, "it's mot like I forced her to do anything she didn't want to. She did it willingly, I just made the first move." Ikuto explained it casually, like it was an everyday occurrence. Tadase's face turned red with anger.

"Ikuto!" Tadase was very angry now. He tackled Ikuto to the ground with all the force he had and started to punch Ikuto rapidly. Ikuto started to laugh hysterically. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were closed tightly. He looked, sort of . . . cute.

"Your-punches," Ikuto said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, "feel-like-a-baby's-or-Yoru's-when-i-try-to-take-his-catnip" He started to laugh harder.

I didn't understand what was so funny. Sure Yoru was a cat, but he probably couldn't do much damage. Than it dawned on me. I started to laugh hysterically. Tadase turned toward me and he smiled at me. I was leaning forward with my hands wrapped around my stomach and laughing loudly. "Ow-Wow" I said shortly, "Tadase, Ikuto didn't do anything bad to me, he just said something." I was still laughing after I said that.

"Oh, Uh," Tadase said while wearing a dumb confused chibi face. It sent me into another round of laughter. Someone's arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked and Ikuto was howling with laughter while using me to keep him upright. Tadase started to glare at Ikuto for some reason that I didn't really care about.

"Ikuto" Tadase said in a dangerously calm voice, like he was planning something evil, "Let go of Amu now." Tadase seemed to be acting weird. I looked at him a little bit closer. When I looked at his neck, I saw a hint of black that wasn't there when we came to the police station. I removed Ikuto's hand and walked closer to Tadase. My hand brushed away his hair revealing what the black mark was. I gasped. It wasn't a black mark, it was a rose, but not a normal one. It was black with a silver outline. There were specks of bright colors on it to. I touched the rose softly and traced the outline, and than, I screamed loudly.

**Authors note.**

**If you want to leave a review you can but please don't make it to harsh. I'm new at this. If you have any suggestions please tell me and let me know what you think of my writing or if you don't understand something. I'm sorry if it's not descriptive enough, I am horrible at writing details unless it's a romance seen or a torture scene. Anyways, 1,642 words! Way more words than I had in chapter one! Yay! (::)(::)(::) Cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Ch 3./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Amu's p.o.vp  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I never felt so much pain in my life. I wasn't even feeling physical pain, it was all emotional. Memories washed over me, being abused and my flesh being cut into, being shouted at, being bullied, the emotions washed over me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as loudly as I could, the only thing I could think was I had to get rid of this pain, I had to forget. One of my hands, I wasn't sure which one, grabbed my hair and pulled. I felt relief. Physical pain got rid of emotional pain. I ran back inside the interrogation room I think, and started banging my head on the metal wall until my head bled.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" I fell to the ground and started shaking, unknowingly, I started clawing at my hair, I could feel someone trying to stop me but I wouldn't, no, couldn't let them stop me. The physical pain was more healthy to have than the emotional pain. "Amu!" I heard someone yell, who were they talking to, was that my name? "stop it! You're hurting yourself!" I wanted to say, so what it' s my body, I can hurt it if I want to, but I couldn't say that I was to involved in hurting myself. "Amu" I think someone growled. I gasped. I went limp and my hands laid uselessly at my side and my legs were still. I couldn't see anything. My eyes were blank, it was like I was trapped in my own mind. "Amu!" I heard someone yell again, but the voice was faded, as if it was only background noise and the main noise was the static that echoed in my head.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" I heard a deep laugh and realized it was from me. "Ikuto daaarling," I heard myself purr. "Amu Hinamori is no more. She is, well will be, locked in her memories and eventually will become insane. She has so much anguish, it's refreshing, especially the anguish caused by you." I felt myself lick my lips slowly. "I just love looking through her memories especially the one that happened eight years, three months, two days, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-eight seconds ago, wait no, fifty-one seconds ago.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" I heard someone's footsteps. "Ikuto stop," I heard myself say sweetly but menacingly, "You wouldn't want this pretty little face hurt would you?" I heard a growl and the footsteps stopped. I felt myself pick up something light and one of my hands ran over what seemed to be a face. I made a disgusted face, or I think I did.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" I felt my hand grab something cold and metal I heard the wind whistle and I heard someone screaming. I couldn't be sure but it sounded like Ikuto. "Ikuto" I yelled "I-ku-to!" I saw a small light and I ran through it. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see that well. "Ikuto" I murmured as I fell on my knees. I would've fallen forward if two hands hadn't caught my shoulders. My head dropped and someone lowered me down onto their lap, I think, but before I fell asleep, I felt a hand running through my hair, coaxing me, and I felt like I would sleep for hours. I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep.p 


End file.
